homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiwan
'Taiwan '(Republic of China officially) is a country in east asia that separated from the People's Republic of China and boarders Japan and was taken over by the Greater Korean Republic in 2026 but was liberated by the People's Confederate Armed Forces in 2027. In Homefront the Fall Taiwan has merged with a democratic China. History For genorations after genorations the small island country of Taiwan has been the safe haven for the Nationalist government of China and as the 21st century started both the PRC and the ROC wanted reunification but was difficult to accomplish. When Korea finally reunited, Taiwan and China had soon started a new process on reunifiying the PRC and ROC into one country but was soon delayed following the start of the Oil Wars. Global Energy shock During the war between the Holy Arab Alliance lead by Saudi Arabia and the Iranian Coalition lead by Iran, the entire middle east was being wipedout and the oil supplies went down with it. Taiwan being an island nation was able to survive with offshore drilling but soon international trade in east asia began to get cut off as the KPA began to expand and modernized with the help from South Korean resources and soon the Korean navy began to cut off trade between different continents and the island nations of asia. The Philippines experienced a period of mass riots and anarchy as the Korean isolation of the region began to cause fear and paranio resulting in the election of Sakura Naoko as Prime Minister of Japan and Taiwan begining to become more isolationist by the day. Things soon got worse when over 240,000 Japanese refugees fled to Taiwan and China to escape the brutal Korean occupation causing a massive refugee crisis. 2018 Refugee Crisis After Japan's humilaiting defeat during the Korean-Japanese War, hundreds of thousands of Japanese citizens began to flee from Japan and made it to China and Taiwan. At first the Taiwanese people were ok with the refugees but soon refugee camps began to sprawl all over the countryside and only got worse as the Koreans cracked down on their rule over the country. Ethnic tensions soon errupted when one of the refugee camps was attacked by a group of 8 masked teenagers by throwing rocks at the refugees and all 8 were soon arrested. Things only got worse as the refugees were being given amnesty and soon over 800 people traveled to Taipei demanding that amnesty stop and the refugees be deported. Opposition was high and riots soon errupted and admist the chaos the KPA snuck through and by 2022 surrounded The Philippines. Involvment in the Korean-American war When Korea invaded the United States of America in 2025 the Taiwanese military began to build up but Taiwan was soon attacked by Korea and occupied. In response the People's Confederate Armed Forces launched an attack and the Eastern Fleet of the Confederate Navy soon liberated the small island nation and new negotiations for reunification started in 2027. Around that same year the Taiwanese military began to secure a strong line of defense against Korea and gave aid to the US and the isolated United States Armed Forces. In Homefront: the fall taiwan has merged with a new democratic China. Government and Military Unlike the PRC, Taiwan itself is a Democratic Republic being the safe haven for the remnants of the Nationalist government of China. Like the PRC the ROC has the President as its Head of State and the Premier as the Head of Government. the Republic of China Armed Forces is the main military and is made up of 5 divisions *ROC Army *ROC Navy *ROC Air Force *ROC Marine Corps *ROC Military Police Category:Nations